Demain est un autre jour
by Ramen96
Summary: (Désolée je suis nulle en résumés !) Voici l'histoire de Tojo et Oga Tatsumi du début à la fin, en passant pas des péripéties, des gêneurs, des disputes ... Venez suivre leurs folles aventures ! Entre couches sales et parties de jambes en l'air, vous ne serez pas déçus !


Sachant que j'en suis qu'au tome 5 du manga, il n'y aura aucun spoils ._.

C'est du Yaoi (Homme x Homme), donc homophobes ou ceux qui n'aiment pas, s'abstenir ! Et au programme, du lemon !

[ Au début, Oga et Hildegarde sont ensemble, maiiiiis …;3 ]

Couple : Oga x Tojo.

Le manga ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Après avoir dû supporter les pleurs de Baby Beel durant une semaine pour cause d'une poussée dentaire, Oga et Hilda décidèrent de passer quelques jours dans une ville thermale. Le petit couple se dirigea vers l'accueil de leur hôtel quand soudain le brun sentit une forte tape dans le dos.

- Heyyyyyy mais c'est Tastumi Oga ! Alors, on lâche le gosse pour aller se dorer la pilule ? Ça veut dire qu'on pourra se battre ?! Hein ? Hein ? Hein ?

- Oh … Tojo …

- Bah alors t'as pas l'air content de me voir ?

**- ***à Hilda* Vas-y ma chérie, je te rejoins *il l'embrasse*… Pourquoi tu nous a suivis ?

- Mais … Je vous ai pas suivis ! Je suis avec des potes, on voulait juste...

- Nan s'il-te-plaît, me ment pas.

- …

- *plus loin*** **Bon Tojo tu te ramènes oui ?

- Ouais j'arrive ! *à Oga* J'espère qu'on se reverra assez vite …

Et c'est sur ces paroles intrigantes que le roux parti vers ses amis … ° Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait dire par là ? ° se demanda le plus jeune. ° Enfin bon, je dois sûrement me faire des idées ... °. Il demanda à l'accueil son numéro de chambre et y alla, retrouvant sa moitié en train de lire un magazine.

{ELIPSE}

Quelque jours plus tard, alors que Hilda était allée faire les magasins, Oga eut envie de se détendre. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se dirigea vers les bains de l'auberge, se nettoya et c'est en sortant des vestiaires, une serviette autour de la taille, révélant des muscles finement dessinés sur une peau imberbe, des gouttelettes d'eau se frayant un chemin le long du torse, ainsi que … Bon, je m'égare un peu là, non ? J'en étais où, moi … Oui ! Les bains publics ! Donc, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le bassin qui n'attendait plus que lui, quand il vit une forme bouger dans l'eau, puis une touffe orange sortir doucement.

- Whaaaaat ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ?!

- Bah … J'ai plus le droit de prendre un bain, maintenant ?

- Mais si, mais pile au moment ou MOI j'y suis, c'est un peu louche, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ecoute, Oga …

- Pourquoi tu me suis tout le temps, comme ça ?

- … Depuis cette fameuse après-midi, je ne cesse de penser à toi … Je rêve de ressentir tes mains sur mon corps, tes soupirs et les petits cris que tu poussais, ton regard enivrant, je … Tu hantes mes pensées, Oga …

En terminant cette déclaration, Tojo sortit du bain, entièrement nu, son sexe fièrement érigé vers son compagnon. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, Tatsumi reculant, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se retrouve collé contre une paroi, le froid du carrelage se propageant dans tout son corps, le faisant frissonner. Le plus grand leva une main et la posa doucement sur la joue du brun et la caressa, comme pour le rassurer.

- Tojo …

Mais il fut vite coupé par les lèvres du roux qui couvraient les siennes. Écarquillant les yeux, il ne se rendit pas compte que l'autre commençait déjà à se coller contre lui, sa virilité déjà dressée se frottant contre celle un peu moins vigoureuse de Oga, mais néanmoins légèrement excitée. Alors qu'il léchait les lèvres du brun et qu'il se frayait un chemin entre celles-ci, Tojo caressa le torse du plus petit et titilla doucement ses tétons, les faisant se durcir presque instantanément. Sentant des mains expertes caresser son corps, le plus jeune ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment que sa serviette n'était plus sur lui. Il tenta, en vain, de cacher sa nudité, mais le rouquin lui attraper déjà les mains pour les lui ôter de son entre-jambe.

- Tu ne devrais pas te cacher … Je te trouve toujours aussi magnifique … Même si je te préfère nu *petit rire*

- T'es con …*il rougit et détourne le regard, gêné*

- Nan, juste sous le charme *il lui embrasse le cou*

En sentant ces lèvres sur cet endroit si sensible de son corps, Oga frissonna et poussa un petit cri de surprise, puis un soupir de plaisir, pour enfin poser ses mains dans le dos de son seme. Ayant marqué d'un magnifique suçon le cou de son amant, ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Tojo. Alors qu'il les immergeait dans l'eau, il se remit à embrasser fougueusement le brun, leurs langues entamant un doux et sensuel ballet, se caressant avec tendresse. Il commença à descendre ses lèvres dans le cou du uke, y déposa une multitude de baisers papillons et décida d'y apposer sa marque en lui faisant un magnifique suçon.

- Teme ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?!

- Je montre que tu m'appartiens …

- Que...Ahhhhh !

Il ne put répondre car, après que le roux l'ai assis sur le rebord de la piscine, il sentit une langue chaude jouer avec l'un de ses tétons, tandis qu'une main s'occupait de l'autre. Il continua ce manège pendant quelques minutes, s'amusant avec tantôt un petit bout de chair, tantôt avec l'autre, les faisant rougir et se durcir, et ça pour le plus grand plaisir de leur propriétaire. Il descendit sur le ventre, embrassant des muscles fins mais quand même présents, tout en masturbant celui qui était en dessous de lui. Tandis que le plus jeune était sur son petit nuage, il entama une douce fellation, caressant de ses lèvres la colonne de chair, la faisant encore plus se durcir. Il suça doucement le sommet, amenant le brun à se tortiller sous lui, il dut donc le maintenir fermement par la taille.

- Hey, t'inquiètes pas, le plat de résistance n'est pas loin …

- Hnnnn kisamaaaaa dépêche-toiiiii …

Le roux repris où il en était, enfonçant plus profondément le sexe dans sa bouche, enserrant caressant de ses doigts les douces bourses, léchant, lapant le sexe suintant et tendu à l'extrême. Il amena un doigt à la bouche de son amant qui le suça sensuellement puis avidement. Un fois ledit doigt assez lubrifié, il introduisit doucement celui-ci dans l'antre chaude de son uke. Ce dernier se contractant sous l'intrusion, le roux déposa de petits baisers dans son cou pour le détendre (ce qui marcha plutôt bien). Il débuta alors des vas et viens doux et lents, cherchant une petite boule de nerf. Quand il sentit le brun se cambrer légèrement en poussant un petit cri d'extase, il sourit largement et continua de taquiner sa prostate, tandis qu'il mit un deuxième doigt dans l'orifice de son brun. Il entama des mouvements de ciseaux, alors qu'il effleurait toujours le point G du plus jeune. Quand il sentit que ce dernier était assez préparé, il monta à son tour sur le rebord de la piscine et présenta son sexe à l'entrée d'Oga. Il le pénétra alors doucement, poussant toujours plus loin malgré les légères contractions de son compagnon. Une fois arrivé au bout, il resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps que l'autre s'habitue à sa présence en lui. Quand il sentit le brun bouger légèrement les hanches, il commença de lents vas-et-viens, se délectant de la chaleur autour de sa virilité. Il effleura de nouveau le paquet de nerfs de l'autre ce qui fit que ce dernier se cambra en gémissant. Il conserva l'angle qu'il avant pris pour continuer de frapper sa prostate, tandis qu'il continuait des coups de buttoir de plus en plus forts, faisant crier encore plus son compagnon, il continua à ce rythme, se faisant griffer le dos, jusqu'à ce que Oga finisse par se contracter violemment tout en poussant un cri de pur plaisir, se rependant sur leurs ventres et torses. Le roux se libéra quelque secondes après en ce dernier.

Il se retira et s'écroula sur le côté, essoufflé. Une fois qu'ils reprirent une respiration normale, le brun se tourna difficilement vers son rouquin et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Merci pour ce …

- Je t'aime.

- Je … Je crois que moi aussi..

- Tu crois ou t'en es sûr ? *il affiche un air attristé*

- J'en suis pas sûr … Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'on peut entamer une relation, et là c'est certain que mes sentiments envers toi seront réels.

- Et ta copine ?  
- Boh, on s'arrangera le moment venu, mais là je veut juste profiter du moment présent.

- Oui … Demain est un autre jour …

Et ses sur ces bonnes paroles que notre petit couple se dirigea vers la chambre du plus grand, ce dernier portant le brun dans ses bras, tous deux dans le plus simple appareil.

[ Je tiens à préciser qu'ils ne croisèrent personne sur leur chemin, les pauvres quand même … ]


End file.
